


So What?

by MarsMarshall



Series: Futurama Drabbles [1]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMarshall/pseuds/MarsMarshall
Summary: An awkward near-death confession. Well, he thought it was near-death.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Series: Futurama Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	So What?

The ship was going down, and fast. Leela's expert captaining wasn't enough to magically fix the failing engines. "I told you we should have checked those things!," Bender shouted over the blaring alarms and despite the fact he hadn't said anything about them at all.

Zoidberg whooped in a wild panic while Hermes made sure his papers were in order. After all, a good bureaucrat wouldn't be caught dead without orderly papers, and Hermes was certainly about to be dead. Leela tried to steer them safely to a nearby planet but she couldn't see through the cloud of smoke created by the engines. Amy and the professor both sobbed profusely, but for different reasons. The professor because he would never get to finish his world-changing system of completely clean energy and Amy because her parents would be disappointed that she never finished school.

Through all the chaos, Fry grabbed Bender's hand. The robot responded by turning to him. "Eh?"

"Bender, i-if we don't survive, I just want you to know I love you!," the delivery boy choked.

The robot's eyes widened slightly. Robots didn't _have_ emotions! How was he supposed to respond? "Um... buzz off, meatbag-"

He was cut off as the ship suddenly struck... something and the crew was flung forward.

In a few moments, when everyone had gotten up realizing they were still alive, Fry spoke again. "This is embarrassing."

Bender was unsure of what to say. "Eehmm..." Maybe robots did have emotions! Bender knew what he would do! He would lie until he felt something. "I love you too, Fry!" Surprisingly, the thought crossed his mind that it would be wrong, but not for long! Bender had had an anti-guilt system installed recently.

"Oh, Bender!," the red-head cried, taking the robot's head between his hands and pulling him in. Bender decided to go with it. Fry's lips connected with Bender's sound transmitter. Oh, Bender was certainly feeling an emotion now. Maybe robots could feel emotions... Fry jumped back screaming. "Your mouth thingy shocked me!"

"Your fault for touching it," Bender said dismissively. Fry frowned.

Leela grabbed both of them by their arms and pulled them up. "Very cute, you two, but we've got wilderness to brave. We're lucky I landed on a habitable planet!" She stepped back and began addressing everyone. "Bender, you build a shelter. Zoidberg, you find water."

Bender walked off grumbling and Zoidberg scuttled off whooping while Fry ran to catch up with the bending unit.

"Do you really mean it, Bender?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, great! ...Maybe let's not kiss again so soon, I need time to prepare first. Brr."

Bender just chuckled. Maybe he did love the meatbag. So what?


End file.
